This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Friction clutches employ clutch packs having first and second sets of clutch plates that are interleaved with one another. The first and second sets of clutch plates are capable of transmitting torque therebetween when a normal force of sufficient magnitude is applied to them. One drawback associated with friction clutches, particular wet friction clutches in which the first and second sets of clutch plates are disposed in a lubricated environment, is that the first and second sets of clutch plates do not fully disengage one another so that the friction clutch may be capable of transmitting a small amount of torque when no normal force is applied to the first and second sets of clutch plates.
Various arrangements have been suggested for causing the first and second sets of clutch plates to automatically disengage one another. These arrangements include the incorporation of springs into or with the first and second sets of clutch plates or the use of magnets that are mounted on the first and/or second sets of clutch plates. While such arrangements are suited for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved friction clutch.